


Brothers

by scarletpelt



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletpelt/pseuds/scarletpelt
Summary: John has a dream involving the long gone Arthur.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 40





	Brothers

John was great at breaking stallons. It was the mares that gave him trouble with their fiery tempers. One such mare had been giving him and Bonnie a hard time for days now. She was white as the snow and reminded John of Dutch’s Count.

She was just as much of a bitch if anyone tried to ride ‘er. But that didn’t stop John from trying. 

Every time he got on her back, it took her bout ten seconds for him to get bucked off.

On the third time, John heard a laugh and opened his eyes to see what looked like Arthur standing over him. 

“Too much for ya, brother?”

Arthur was dead. Wasn’t he?

John squinted at the figure. He blinked trying to get the swimming image of Arthur, his brother in arms, out of the way so he could see if this was a friend or foe. When it solidified instead, John let his head fall back and hit the ground.

“I musta hit my head mighty hard to be seein’ you, old friend.” He chuckled. 

The apparition of his lost brother took his hat off and dropped it over John’s face. It covered his eyes and John quickly swiped it away.

“Wait!” He wasn’t ready. Even if this was the devil’s work he wanted to see Arthur for a little while longer. 

When he opened his eyes he was clutching his hat, the hat Arthur had given to him before... 

He was covered in sweat and the cool night made him shiver. His tent wasn’t much protection from the rare gust that was kicking up sand. 

John grimaced, hating that, no matter how many times he had the same dream, he always sounded like a whining brat in it. He tried to focus on that to avoid thinking about how the man he’d loved was gone.


End file.
